


The Wedding

by charmedlily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I'm Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is what happens when my muse is working, What didn't happen but should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedlily/pseuds/charmedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some very special people are going to be married… Can you guess who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in two different POV's so I hope you don't get confused.

The Burrow: Ginny's Room-? POV

"Oh my God! I can't believe I'm getting married!" I said

"Why not?" Ginny asked

"Because I didn't think that it would happen so soon." I lamented

"But you've been planning this for months, why are you so freaked out for?" she asked me.

"I'm afraid he'll change his mind and say that he doesn't want to marry me." I explained

"Nonsense, he loves you and you love him; that's why you're getting married." She stated

"But…" I started to say but Ginny interrupted me saying "No buts, look I'll go ask him if you want me to."

"Would you really do that?" I asked

"Of course, what else are friends for?" Ginny asked rhetorically and left the room.

Ron's Room-? POV

"I feel like I have a million little butterflies flying around in my stomach." I said.

"Relax mate, you've been waiting to marry her for this long surely you can wait a few more hours." Bill said

"I know, I'm just afraid that she'll change her mind." I told him.

"Mate, you really need to stop worrying, she loves you." He said.

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in" Bill said

"Hey Bill" Ginny said then whispered "how's he holding up?"

"He's nervous and he's afraid that she'll change her mind, how is she?" Bill whispered back.

"She's nervous and like him is worried that he'll change his mind." Ginny answered in a whisper.

"There both mental if you ask me." Bill stated.

"Oh hello, Ginny." I said realizing that she was at the door.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked me.

"I'm fine." I lied then asked her "how is she?"

"She's fine, she's just nervous." She reassured me.

"That's good; I thought that she might have changed her mind... has she?" I asked worried.

"No, she hasn't changed her mind" Ginny reassured me.

"Well, that's a relief." I said

"Actually the reason I'm here is because she's afraid that you have changed your mind." Ginny said.

"What? I mean no, no of course I haven't." I said surprised that she would even think that.

"Well, then I guess I'll go tell her so she can stop worrying." She said and started to leave Ron's room.

"Wait!" I nearly shouted

"Yes?" she asked

"Could you tell her I love her?" I asked

"Of course I will, and I'm sure she'll be relieved to hear it." She said then left the room.

Bill put his hand on my shoulder and said "See mate, everything is going to be fine 'cause you love her."

Ginny's Room-? POV

'I'm pacing' 'Why am I pacing?' 'I dunno maybe because I'm afraid that he has changed his mind?' 'What the bloody hell is taking Ginny so long?' I thought to myself.

"Hey, stop wearing a hole in my carpet will you?" Ginny teased.

"Oh thank God your back! Is he all right? Did he change his mind? What took you so long? How…" I started to ask her but she held up her hand and said "One question at a time, He's fine and no he did not change his mind, in fact he seemed surprised that you were even questioning it."

I sighed in relief. Ginny smiled and said "He told me to tell you that he loves you."

I smiled and thought 'Of course he does, why was I worried for any way?'

TBC…


	2. Part II

The Burrow: Ron's Room- ? POV

"Hey can I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure, what's up?" Harry answered/asked

"Well…" I answered

"Well what?" Harry asked then said "come on, spit it out."

"The thing is… doyouthinkImadeamistake?" I nervously finished my sentence in a rush.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last bit." He said.

"I said, do you think I made a mistake?" I asked.

"No, of course you didn't" he reassured me then asked "is there anything else that's bothering you?"

"No" I said quickly; probably too quickly because he sent me a questioning look.

"Okay then… if you want to talk you know I'll listen." He said

"Harry?" I questioned

"Yes?" he said

"Thanks" I said.

"For what?" he asked rhetorically. I just smiled and left the room.

Ginny's Room- ? POV

"Hey, what's the matter?" Hermione asked me.

"Oh, I was just thinking that today is my last day as a single person and that tomorrow I will no longer be single and I'm just worried that he'll see me differently after we're married." I answered.

"Well when you put it that way I guess you have the right to be nervous." She said trying and failing to reassure me. I just smiled sadly in response to her effort.

"Look, you love him, right?" she asked.

"Right." I answered firmly.

"And I know he loves you, so stop worrying everything is going to be fine." She said logically.

I grinned then said "Thanks 'Mione."

She smiled back and said "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he, he, he… I'm evil! Now you have to try to really figure out who it is and it's hard. So good luck to all! Evilly yours – Charmedlily


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOM=Minster of Magic

The Burrow: Ron's Room-? POV

"Its time" Bill told me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 'So I'm going to be a husband and have a family that I have dreamed of since she said yes, I still can't believe that she did say yes…' I thought to myself but was interrupted by Bill saying "Harry?"

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"Its time" he repeated.

"All right, let's go." I replied.

Ginny's Room-? POV

"Its time" Ginny said excitedly

'I'm so excited, but I'm nervous too; I can't believe that I'm going to be his wife and hopefully a mother to his children!  
Soon I will be officially Mrs. Harry Potter…' I thought to myself but I was interrupted by Ginny saying "Hermione?"

"All right let's get this over with." I said.

The Burrow: Somewhere outside in the back of the house – Harry's POV

It seemed like the whole world was their (well maybe not the world but everyone from Hogwarts (except the Slytherins of course)) Dumbledore (Yep he's alive), Sirius (Yep, he's alive too), Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Moody, Ginny, Neville, Percy, Fudge (he isn't the MOM anymore), Molly Weasley, Author Weasley (he's the MOM), her parents Julia and Brian and others. As I walked into the yard all the noise quieted down. I just smiled politely and took my place at the front of the neatly rowed chairs. Dumbledore came up and stood to my right (A/N: Dumbledore is the one who is going to marry them and I'm going to call him Albus (it's easier)) and Ron came from where ever he was and stood on my left side (Ron's his best man). Soon music started to play (DU, DU, DUDU…) and her maid of honor (Luna) started to walk down the aisle. 

Everyone stood as the music carried on… their she was walking down the aisle; she looked spectacular in her snow white gown, she had pulled up her hair into an elegant bun with two strands of out framing her beautiful face (She's being escorted by her father). It seemed to take her a lifetime to walk down the aisle to me but in reality it was only a few minutes.

"Who gives this woman away to get married?" Albus asked.

"I do." Brian Granger answered as he lifted her veil and kissed her on her cheek. (A/N: I'm going to skip to the best part (in my opinion) now)

"Do you Harry James Potter take Hermione Jane Granger as you're lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness or in health for the rest of your life?" Albus asked me.

"I do" I said firmly.

"And do you Hermione Jane Granger take Harry James Potter as you're lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness or in health for the rest of your life?" He asked her.

"I do." She said

"Then the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride."

I kissed her and Albus said "Lady's and Gentlemen may I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter? Everyone cheered and started to leave.

"Before you all disperse and be merry I believe we have another wedding." Albus reminded us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC… I'm evil… so who else do you think is going to get married? Good luck guessing! - Charmedlily


	4. Part IV

Recap/Setting:

Harry and Hermione just got married… but there is another couple who are also getting married on the same day. Who could it be? ... Read on to find out…

End Recap/Setting.

The couple in question is…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Should I just tell you or let you figure it out as the chapter goes on?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alright I'll tell you,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ron and Luna!

 

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna have all gotten married on the same day. It's been 4 months since that day and there's another wedding coming up and someone's pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm evil… so who do you think is getting married and who is pregnant? Good luck guessing!


	5. Part V

Godric's Hollow: Authors' P.O.V.

 

(A/N: Harry and 'Mione are living in the house that used to belong to James and Lily… of course they fixed it up before they moved in)

"Harry!" Hermione called.

"Yes, dear?" Harry answered as he walked into the kitchen of their home.

"We have mail…" Hermione stated.

"Who is it from?" he asked.

"The Weasley's" Hermione answered.

"Which ones?" he asked.

"I think it's from Molly." She answered. (A/N: I'm going to use everyone's first names because it's too confusing with all the Weasleys.)

"Well, then let's open it and find out." Harry said.

They opened the letter it read:

 

Dear Harry and Hermione,

I hope you both are settling in your new home and that Dobby is helping you instead of creating more trouble with Kreacher. Oh I almost forgot here's an invitation to the wedding which we will be holding at the Burrow.

Love,

Molly Weasley.

 

Inside the letter there was another piece of paper it read:

 

You are cordially invited to:

The marriage of

William Arthur Weasley

And

Fleur Isabelle Delacour

On July 25, 2007

At 5:00 p.m.

Please send an owl with your response.

Hermione finished the paper first and wrote on a spare piece of parchment:

 

Dear Molly,

We would love to come to Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Love,

Hermione Potter.

 

Harry looked up as Hermione finished the note and said "You know that this will be a perfect time to tell everyone our little surprise."

'Mione smiled at him and sent the owl to the Burrow with their response.

A few days later...

"Come on Hermione!" Harry shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Hermione shouted back as she came out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs.

Harry looked up and his jaw dropped to the floor… Hermione was wearing a shimmering light blue dress with her hair up in a bun; some of her hair escaped already and framed her face.

'Mione grinned at the look on his face and said "So Mr. Potter how do I look?"

"Beautiful, Mrs. Potter, absolutely beautiful." He answered.

"Harry… we're going to be late." Hermione said.

"Bloody H…" he started to say.

"Harry James Potter!" 'Mione said.

"ops." He said before they disapparated to the front lawn of the Burrow.

The Burrow: Author's P.O.V.

"Harry!" a voice said "MUM! HARRY'S HERE!" the voice continued only louder.

"Hello to you to Ginny." 'Mione said.

"Oh hello Hermione, hang on I'll let mum now you're here to" Ginny said then shouted "MUM! HARRY AND HERMIONE   
ARE HERE!"

Harry chuckled then asked "When did you learn to do that Ginny?"

"I dunno… it must run in the family." She answered.

"Oh hello Harry dear…Hermione you look absolutely stunning." Molly said coming out of the house.

"Thank you Molly." 'Mione said blushing.

Just then a crack filled the air and another red head with his blond wife were standing next to Harry and Hermione.

"Ron!" Ginny said as she ran to give him a hug.

"Hello Ginny." He said then looked around and saw Harry and Hermione smiling at him.

"Hi Harry!" He said then added "Hello 'Mione."

"Hello Ronald, Luna you look… err… nice." Luna had on a bright yellow dress on with a sunflower behind her ear. 

"Thank you Hermione… you look nice too." Luna said.

"Come on now… all of you get inside so we can clear the lawn for other people." Molly said and herded them all into the small kitchen where all the rest of the Weasley's were (except Percy).

"Harry." 'Mione whispered

"Yes?" he whispered back

"Since all the family is here do you want to tell them now?" 'Mione asked

"No, I want to wait for Remus he should be here when we announce it." Harry answered.

Just then Remus and Tonks walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone was there.

"Now can we tell them?" Tonks whispered to Remus

"Yes,." Remus answered in a whisper then added a little louder "If I could have everyone's attention please?"

When all the noise that was in the kitchen quieted down, Remus continued "I have an announcement to make… Tonks and I have gotten married."

Choruses of "Congratulations!" and "It's about time!" echoed though the room.

Harry stood up and said "While we are making announcements Hermione and I have one of our own… We're going to have a baby!" then sat down as cheers rang out and both Harry and Hermione blushed.

Luna also stood up and said "Ronald and I are also being gifted by the stork." Then she sat down again, the only one's who knew what Luna was taking about were Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Fred or George said "What's a stork?"

Hermione answered "It means that Luna's pregnant."

"Oh" Fred and George chorused as more cheers and bouts of "Congratulations!" sang out of the crowd. (A/N: I'm fast forwarding to Bill and Fleur's wedding…)

Later that same day…

Dumbledore stood in front of the happy couple and announced "I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley!"

Cheers rang out in the garden of the Burrow as Bill and Fleur cut their cake and danced to the first song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be one more chapter but we will see.


	6. Part VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI Ravendor is Ron and Luna's house.

Recap:

'Mione and Luna announced that they're pregnant, Bill and Fleur have gotten married and so have Remus and Tonks… 

It's been 5 months since Bill and Fleur's wedding and everything is coming together…

End Recap

Ravendor – sometime at night

"Ronald?" Luna whispered to her husband.

"Mmm…" Ron answered still half-asleep.

"Its time." Was all that she said as her husband leaped (and I mean that literally) out of their bed.

"WHAT?" He shouted

"Its time" she repeated smiling at him.

"But the baby isn't due until next week!" he protested

"Well, then you explain that to your son/daughter… because he/she wants to come out now" Luna stated calmly.

Ron looked lost for a second then said "Come on… Let's go to St. Mungo's."

Luna got up and winced slightly as she walked over to him. Ron took her hand and disapparated to St. Mungo's.

St. Mungo's – later that same evening

Ron had owled Harry and 'Mione earlier to let them know that Luna was in labor. Harry owled him back saying that he couldn't leave 'Mione and the doctor said that she shouldn't travel the 'normal' way. Ron was a little disappointed but he understood.

"Mr. Weasley?" a healer asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes?" he asked worried about Luna and the baby.

"Your wife would like to see you." The healer said. Ron stood up and entered Luna's room.

"Hello Ronald." Luna said from her bed

"Hi" he replied

"I want you to meet your children." She said.

"Children?" he asked confused.

"Yes, I had twins a boy and a girl." Luna replied calmly.

"T… twins?" he replied shocked

"Yes" She said as she showed him a baby girl who already had a spot of red hair on her head and then she showed him a baby boy who had a spot of reddish blond hair on his head.

"Can I hold them?" Ron asked.

Luna didn't answer him she just handed him their son.

"What are we going to name them?" he asked looking down at his son.

"Hmm… I personally like Summer so that's what I'm going to name our daughter." She said.

"Summer?" he asked

"Yes, I've always been amazed by that season." Luna said 

"All right then," Ron said clearly uncomfortable then added "What about our son?"

"Hmm… I think you should name him." She said

'Thank Merlin' he thought then said out loud "What about Adam?"

"No, he doesn't look like an Adam." She said.

"All right… erm… what about Max?" he asked.

"No, he doesn't look like a Max either." She said.

"Well, then you name him!" Ron said getting frustrated that she didn't like the names he picked.

"What about Sky?" Luna asked

"Sky?" Ron said/asked.

"Yes, Sky," Luna said then added more to herself then to Ron "I've always liked the name Sky." 

"How about Skylar?" Ron asked trying to get his son a more male sounding name.

"Hmm… all right we'll call him Skylar… but his nickname will be Sky." Luna said.

'Good, I thought I would have to get a room in here for her naming our kids Sky and Summer Weasley… at least now Skylar is a more male sounding name' Ron thought to himself.

A week later – Godric's Hollow

"Harry!" 'Mione yelled.

"What?" Harry said worried.

"Its time!" she said.

Harry just stood there for a minute.

"Harry!" she yelled again.

"Yes,! I know… let's go." He said over coming his shock as they went to St. Mungo's the muggle way. (A/N: Remember 'Mione's doctor doesn't want her to travel the 'normal' way.

St. Mungo's – latter that same day

(A/N: Ron and Luna are still in St. Mungo's the doctor doesn't want the twins to leave yet because they were a week early)

"Harry!" a voice called.

Harry looked around and saw a familiar face with red hair.

"Ron!" he said as he walked with Hermione to where Ron was.

A nurse/healer came up and said "Mrs. Potter?" 'Mione nodded ad the nurse took her hand and led her into Luna's room. Harry watched as the nurse took his wife away.

"She'll be all right." Ron said.

"I know," he said then added "I'm going to owl Sirius and Remus to see if they can come."

"I'll come with you." Ron offered.

"No, I want you to stay here… just in case." Harry said.

"All right." Ron said.

St. Mungo's – a few minutes latter

Harry reappeared with Sirius, Remus and 'Dora (A/N: since Tonks is married to Remus now, I'm going to call her 'Dora from now on) following him.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"The doctor said that she's fine and that your son/daughter should be born in about an hour or two." Ron said.

"Gee, thanks Harry." Sirius said sarcastically

"Yea, thanks for waking us up at 10:00 p.m. on Christmas Eve, just so that your son/daughter won't be born for another hour or two." Remus stated dryly.

'Dora slapped her husband playfully on his head then said "Harry couldn't have known that his child wouldn't be born for another hour or two."

"Thanks" Harry said to her.

St. Mungo's – Nine and a half hours later (A/N: Poor 'Mione! In labor for nine and a half hours… I'm so mean.)

"Mr. Potter?" a nurse with a name tag that read: Rose McKenna assistant nurse/healer. (A/N: Rose McKenna is a fictional character)

"Yes, Nurse McKenna?" Harry said.

"Your wife would like to see you." Rose McKenna stated.

Harry stood up looking nervous.

"Everything is going to be all right," Sirius stated then added "though I don't see why you are so nervous… you defeated the evilest wizard alive (A/N: I'll give all you dimwit's a chance to realize who I'm talking about… If you haven't figured it out by now I seriously (no pun intended) think that 1) you live under an even bigger rock then I do or 2) you need to reread books 1-7 again) and here you are worried about a baby?"

Harry rolled his eyes then walked into the room.

'Mione smiled then said "Come meet your daughter." Harry grinned as he saw his beautiful wife and his adorable little girl.

Just then their daughter opened her eyes, making both of her parents gasp.

"She has your eyes…" 'Mione said flabbergasted

Harry smiled as he took their daughter into his arms and said "Yes, but I'll bet that she will look like her mother when she grows up… beautiful." He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

'Mione blushed then asked "Harry we never picked out a name for her."

He grinned and said "How about Lily Julia Potter?" Harry looked down at his wife. "Lily after my mother and Julia after yours."

'Mione smiled then said "I like it but it is her name maybe we should ask her what she thinks" Hermione said smiling  
Harry nodded handing the baby to Hermione

"Lily Julia Potter is that your name, what do you think?" They both watched the little girl. Now most people say babies that young can't smile but Harry and Hermione both clearly saw the smile cross their daughters face. (A/N: AWWW! A perfect little Christmas gift for Harry and 'Mione...and yes that whole asking the baby idea doesn't belong to me it is directly off the t.v show Charmed)

About a month later – Ravendor

"Ronald, will you get the mail?" Luna asked her husband.

"Why can't you get it?" Ron asked.

"Because I'm a bit busy with Skylar and Summer." She replied.

"Oh." Ron said as he got up from the kitchen table to get the mail from the family owl Moonlight.

"Look we got a letter from Ginny…" Ron said.

"I can't exactly look right now Ronald… just read it out loud." Luna said.

"All right… here it is:

'Dear Ron and Luna,

How are you two dealing with the twins? Mum is ready to come over there to help you, but I told her that you two need to figure it out by yourselves, surprisingly she listened. I don't know if you know this already, but I'm getting married on January 27, 2008. I enclosed the invitation with this letter. I hope you both can make it.

Love,

Ginny

P.S. Luna I couldn't make up my mind as to who I was going to choose for my Maid of Honor, so could you and 'Mione figure it out, I would be eternally grateful.' 

"She's getting married to whom?" Ron wondered out loud.

"Why don't you open up the invitation to find out?" Luna asked.

"Right" Ron said as he opened the invitation and read:

"'You are cordially invited to

The marriage of

Ginerva Molly Weasley

To

Neville Frank Longbottom

On

January 27, 2008

At

7 o'clock p.m.

We are not sure yet where the wedding is going to take place yet, so an owl will be sent to you a few days before.'"

"Bloody H…" Ron started to say but was cut off by his wife saying,

"Ronald Billius Weasley… you better not finish that sentence… we have children in this house and I do not want them to learn bad language!"

"Sorry Dear." Ron said.

"Ron, will you look after Sky and Summer for a moment?"

"Sure, but why?" he answered.

"So I can send 'Mione an owl to see if she wants to be Ginny's Maid of Honor… because I don't think I can do the honors with the twins." She answered as she headed into the kitchen to get Moonlight, a quill and some parchment.  
Luna sat there for a moment writing her letter, when she finished she sent the letter with Moonlight towards Godric's Hollow.

Godric's Hollow – A few minutes later on the same day

"'Mione, you have a letter from Luna." Harry called up to her.

"I'll be there in a moment!" Hermione called back.

Harry just chuckled and went up the stairs to Lily's room and said

"Here's the letter, I'll look after her for a while."

"Thanks Harry." 'Mione said

"No problem, I don't mind" he said as she took the letter from him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She open the letter form Luna, it read:

'Dear 'Mione,

How are you? I'm fine but the twins are tiring. Ginny has asked me to ask you about the Maid of Honor, and I'm sure she has done the same to you, but I don't think I could be her Maid of Honor… the twins just are impossible and Ron is hardly any help. White back to me to tell me that you will do the Honors… Please?

\- Luna'

Hermione thought for a while then she got a spare bit of parchment (making sure it wasn't the Marauder's Map) and composed her reply. A few minutes later she was done and she sent her letter with Moonlight back to Luna.

Ravendor – a few minutes later that same day

Luna sat at the kitchen table waiting for 'Mione's response, as the family owl swooped into the kitchen by the open window by the sink.

Luna quickly took the letter to see what Hermione said, the letter read:

'Dear Luna,

I'm fine and so is Lily. Harry is a really big help with her. I would talk to Ron about helping you out more, because they  
are his kids too. I would love to say yes to the Maid of Honor, but it wouldn't feel right without you also being a Maid of Honor… So why don't we share the responsibility and we'll both be Ginny's Maids of Honor. Write back to me with your response and then I'll owl Ginny so she can know.

Love from,

Hermione'

Luna turned the letter over and wrote her response sending it with Moonlight.

Godric's Hollow – A few minutes latter

'Mione looked up as Moonlight came in from the kitchen window.

'That was fast' she thought taking the letter from the owl and reading it.

'Hermione,

That's a great idea! I'm all for it and I will be having that talk you mentioned with Ronald.

Love,

Luna'

'Mione smiled and wrote another letter, this time to Ginny. Then she sent the letter with Hedwig.

The Burrow – A few minutes latter

"GINNY!" Molly Weasley called up to her youngest and only daughter.

"YES?" Ginny called back to lazy to go see what her mum wanted.

"THERE'S AN OWL FOR YOU!" Molly called up to her.

Ginny jumped up from her bed and raced down the stairs into the kitchen to get the owl, which she recognized as Hedwig.

"Thanks, Mum" Ginny said as she headed over to the kitchen table to read the letter that Hedwig brought.

'Dear Ginny,

Luna and I have made a decision on who to be your Maid of Honor. We have decided that we will split the responsibility of the duties of the Maid of Honor.

Love from,

Hermione'

Ginny wrote a letter back saying:

'Dear 'Mione,

I'm glad you both are going to be my Maids of Honor; in fact I might have done it that way in the end. Neville and I have finally decided on where to have the wedding. It will be at Hogwarts in the Great Hall, even Dumbledore approved of the wedding being held in the hall. Pass on this information to everyone you see/talk to that is invited. Of course they might already know because I sent out owls telling everyone, but I might have missed someone in all of the confusion. I'll see you in about a week.

Love,

Ginny'

Satisfied with her reply she sent it off with Hedwig to Godric's Hollow.

After spending a great deal of time on trying to decide where to hold the wedding ceremony, Ginny and Neville both agreed that it should be held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, after all that was where they had met and where they had shared their first dance. They had also decided to hold the wedding at night so that they would be able to see the stars in the enchanted ceiling.

When the night of the wedding finally arrived and guests began to file into the hall, in awe of the beauty of the room which was lit by thousands of silver blue candles floating above the many rows of white benches. The edge of each bench had a large arrangement of white and blue roses held together with sliver ribbons. The floor of the hall was blanketed in a light layer of snow which fell from the enchanted ceiling. Lining the aisle that Ginny would soon be walking down were four foot silver candle holders with more of the silver blue candles shining brightly. At the end of aisle where the staff table usually stood was now bare except for Dumbledore's podium which was now a white but glinted with silver just like the snow that blanketed the floor, under the podium laid a blue blanket that matched the candles it also ran up the aisle and stopped at the door that led to the entrance hall. Once Hermione and Luna, who had both agreed to split the responsibility of maid of honor, dressed in their silver bride's maids dresses had helped seat all of the guests, and had settled their husbands into place with the three sleeping infants, they got ready for the ceremony to begin. Neville had taken his place near the alter, his best man Ginny's brother Charlie by his side, looking extremely nervous.

Dumbledore took his place behind the podium and the music began playing, even though their was no one playing it, and the doors to the entrance hall opened. Hermione appeared in the doorway her arm interlocked with Fred's as they began to walk toward the alter followed by George and Luna. When the four of them reached the alter the music changed and everyone stood and turned to face the door to see Ginny in a beautiful white dress. Mr. Weasley took her arm and began to walk her down the aisle. They reached the alter as well and Mr. Weasley lifted her veil and placed a gentle kiss on his only daughters forehead as tears welled up in his eyes. "I love you dad" she said smiling, before he took his seat beside Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore stepped up to the podium to start the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ginerva (Ginny) Molly Weasley and Neville Frank Longbottom."  
Dumbledore said starting the ceremony.

"Does anyone have a reason that these two people should not be married?" he asked.

"If you do speak now or forever hold your peace." he continued.

Just then Skylar started to cry and Ron had to bring the twins out of the Great Hall, blushing in embarrassment.  
Albus just smiled and continued on to the vows.

"Do you Ginerva Molly Weasley take Neville Frank Longbottom as you're lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death due you part?" Albus asked her.

"I do." She replied.

"And do you Neville Frank Longbottom take Ginerva Molly Weasley as you're lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death due you part?" Albus asked him.

"I do." He said.

"Then let us exchange rings." Albus said

Neville took a ring from Charlie as Ginny took a ring from Hermione and Luna.

"Good, now repeat after me, with this ring…" Albus said

"With this ring…" they chorused.

"I thee wed…" he continued

"I thee wed…" they continued

"Until the ends of time." Albus ended.

"Until the ends of time." They finished together, and then Neville took Ginny's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit, as Ginny took Neville's hand and slipped his ring onto his finger.

"And now you may kiss the bride!" Albus said.

They did and everyone cheered (though some women were sobbing hysterically by then)

"Lady's and Gentlemen, I am proud to give you Mrs. and Mr. Neville Longbottom!" Albus said ending the ceremony.

Everyone cheered again (except the women who were sobbing hysterically… they were led out of the hall by there embarrassed husbands).

When everyone had settled down again Albus stood and asked everyone to stand. As soon as they did the white benches they had been sitting on disappeared only to be replaced by tables that were covered by pale gold table cloths and the chairs were draped with the same color fabric. The candles floating over head changed to ivory. The bows on the back of each chair were ivory just like the candles. The area where the alter had once stood was now occupied by a long table matching all the rest the only difference was the two center chairs which were larger than the rest and were the same color as the table cloths. The rest of tables were circled around a beautiful dance floor which was made of a golden tinted glass that reflected the light from the candles. Every one took there places at the tables and began to eat.

After everyone had eaten and were chatting with there neighbors catching up on the latest 'gossip' Dumbledore stood up and everyone went silent to hear what he wanted to say.

"If I believe my assumption, the bride and groom haven't had there first dance as a couple yet." He said calmly with a twinkle in his eye as Ginny and Neville blushed.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the popular band The Weird Sisters appeared on the stage and started to play.  
Neville held out his hand nervously to his new wife, the look in his eyes made you think he was going to a funeral.  
Just then the band started to sing:

'This is to all you lovers out there  
Keep each other close and never let go…'

Once Neville heard the first few lines he relaxed and smiled as he drew his wife to the floor as the song continued:

'And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough  
So,  
Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of bein' hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes….'

By this time more couples had joined the new bride and groom on the dance floor.

Harry and 'Mione were dancing with Lily in-between them smiling happily, Ron and Luna were dancing with Summer and Skylar respectively, Molly and Arthur were smiling at each other remembering the past, and Dumbledore and McGonagall were smiling at the other couples dancing happily.

'And make  
Your final move  
Mmm, don't be scared  
She wants you to  
It's hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip the way'

Lupin had finally worked up the nerve to ask 'Dora to dance and she was so happy that she tripped over her own chair, and Sirius chuckled at his cousins' clumsiness while she stuck her tongue at him. Bill and Fleur had joined in as well.

'Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of bein' hurt  
No, don't let this magic die  
Ooh, the answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes  
And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die  
So dance, your final dance.  
'Cause this is, your final chance.'

By the time the song was over only one person wasn't dancing… Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! This is my longest chapter ever! The song is sung by Jason Buckle and the song is called 'Magic Works' and is from the fourth movie.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place about a year after Ginny and Neville's wedding, and then I'll skip a few years (you'll see why) oh and Longfellow Notch is the name of Ginny and Neville's house and Olympus Place is the name of the Lupin house.

Longfellow Notch-

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table in her semi new house with her husband Neville Longbottom, she smiled slightly at that thought, she still wasn't used to calling him that; even in her thoughts.

Neville walked into the kitchen just as Ginny's smile reached its peak, and he leaned over and kissed his 8½ month pregnant wife, overjoyed that he would have a family. Sure he had his parents, but they never recognized him or his grandmother, so he was determined to be there for his children (how ever many he had) while they were growing up.

All of a sudden Ginny grimaced in pain. 

"Ginny?" Neville asked concerned about her and the baby. "What's wrong?" he continued.

"I dunno." She answered as she grimaced again this time for longer.

"Come on let's go to St. Mungo's and have a doctor look at you." Neville said still worried. Ginny nodded then winced again as she stood up and side-along Apparated with him to St. Mungo's.

St. Mungo's – later that same day

"Mr. Longbottom?" Nurse McKenna (yes she's back) asked snapping Neville out of his reverie.

"Yes?" He asked worried.

"Your wife went into labor…" she started to say but was interrupted by Neville fainting on the spot.

A few minutes later…

"Mr. Longbottom?" a voice called, then added "Mr. Longbottom, please wake up…" it continued.

Suddenly a different voice yelled "NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTOM! IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP THIS INSTANT, I'LL… I'LL CURSE YOU INTO NEXT WEEK AND THEN BACK AGAIN!" Neville shot up looking for his wife but then saw Remus Lupin looking amusedly at his wife who was currently imitating Ginny Wea…Longbottom.

"Sorry." He mumbled then did a double take and then said "ha, ha very funny Nymphadora."

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" she shouted.

"Calm down 'Dora." Lupin said gently then added "You'll upset Teddy."

Neville looked confused but then he saw a stroller in front of them.

Lupin saw what he was looking at and said "Would you like to meet our son?"

Neville nodded and Remus said "Neville meet Teddy Remus Lupin."

Neville looked into the stroller and saw a little baby boy with blue hair and started to ask "What did you do to his ha…" as Teddy changed his hair color to emerald green, as Remus and 'Dora silently laughed at the look on Neville's face.

Nurse McKenna stood there watching waiting for the right moment to interrupt the gathering, finally she got annoyed and said:

"As I was going to tell Mr. Longbottom, before he fainted on me was that Mrs. Longbottom is doing fine and so are his children."

"Ch…Ch…Children?" Neville asked flabbergasted

"Yes, congratulations you are the father of two very healthy baby girls" Nurse McKenna said smiling then added "Your wife would like to see you now."

Neville entered into the room and saw his beautiful wife holding two bundles of pink.

Ginny smiled at him and said "Come meet your daughters: Alice Molly and Anna Marie Longbottom."

"Alice?" Neville asked

"Yes, I hope you don't mind…" she started to say before her husband kissed her.

Remus and 'Dora stood in the doorway watching the happy family and started to walk away but Ginny spotted them and said:

"And just where are you two going?" in a Molly-like voice.

"Nowhere, we just didn't want to intrude in a family moment." Remus said

"Nonsense, you are practically family!" Ginny said leaving no room for argument, so Remus, 'Dora and little Teddy walked (or was strolled) over to meet there new family members.

Two years later…

Godric's Hollow:

"Harry James Potter, what are you doing?" a very pregnant Hermione asked her husband.

"Well, Hermione Jane Potter, I am currently tickling/torturing our daughter." He answered his wife of three years.

"And just what did she do to receive such torture?" 'Mione asked amused.

"Nothing mama, he just came onto the chair and started to tickle me." A little voice answered belonging to their daughter Lily.

"Is that true, Mr. Potter?" 'Mione asked

"No." Harry said then added "I was just sitting here reading the newspaper when this little girl came up out of nowhere and pounced on me saying 'tickle me daddy!'"

All three of them burst out laughing at his imitation of his daughters' voice, when Hermione got this look on her face.

"'Mione… are you all right?" Harry asked worried.

"I dunno… I feel fine, but I just get this feeling that something's wrong." She answered.

"Then let's go to St. Mungo's… just in case." Harry said.

'Mione nodded as Lily got her bag full of toys for the car ride and for the hospital… she couldn't wait to be a big sister.

St. Mungo's… latter that same day

"Daddy, is mommy going to be all right?" Lily asked her father.

"Of course, mommy is going to be just fine." Harry reassured his daughter.

"Mr. Potter?" Nurse McKenna asked (I need a new nurse!)

"Yes?" Harry asked looking up from his daughter's emerald green eyes that were so similar to his own.

"Congratulations, your wife gave birth to two very healthy baby boys'." Nurse McKenna said happily.

"Can I… we see them?" Harry asked for himself and his daughter.

"Of course, right in there Mr. Potter." She said.

Harry took hold of his daughter's hand and led her into the room where his wife was.

'Mione smiled at him and Lily let go of her father's hand to run to her mom and ask:

"What are they're names mama?"

"Sirius James and Brian John Potter." Hermione answered her daughter's question.

"Can I hold one of them?" she asked.

"Yes, you may… here" 'Mione handed her Sirius and smiled at her daughter's expression of love. (A/N: I know Lily's only two, but she has her mother's brain so she learns fast…)

Longfellow Notch – about a week later…

"Ginny!" Neville said as his wife collapsed at the kitchen table with no warning, he went over to her and felt for her pulse, and finding it relaxed a bit but gathered his two daughters and his wife and headed to St. Mungo's.

St. Mungo's… later that same day

"Mr. Longbottom?" a nurse asked with a name tag that read: Dr. Violet Quinn – Head healer/nurse

"Yes, Dr. Quinn?" Neville asked worried that the Head healer was talking to him.

"Mr. Longbottom, there was a complication with the birth of your son…" Dr. Quinn drifted off as Neville went pale but she continued on "Mr. Longbottom, your wife is in intensive care and she's fighting for her life, but if she pulls out of it you will never be able to have kids again." Dr. Quinn said with some regret in her voice. She hated telling people bad news it was the only thing she hated about her job. Neville looked relieved knowing that Ginny was going to be all right but was saddened because he knew that she wanted to have an even bigger family then they already did.

"Can I see my son?" he asked Dr. Quinn

"Yes, follow me." Dr. Quinn said. Neville picked up his two girls and followed her.

Dr. Quinn entered a ward that said: premature babies and baby daycare ward. She led him to a crib with a blue bundle in it and asked "What will you name your son?"

"Frank Arthur Longbottom." Neville replied glad that he and Ginny had decided on a name months before when they found out it was a boy. Dr. Quinn nodded and the name appeared on a card on the crib and she left him with his children. Neville looked around and saw the last name Potter on two of the cribs and frowned trying to remember if Ginny had mentioned if Harry and 'Mione had another or two other kids. Just then Harry entered the ward to check on his sons and saw Neville holding a baby boy.

"Hey, Neville" Harry said then added "and who is this handsome little baby?"

"Harry I would like to introduce to you, your godson, Frank Arthur Longbottom." Neville said.

Harry looked at him in shock "Godson?" he asked.

Neville nodded and said "Yes, Ginny and I came to an agreement that you would be the baby's Godfather, while 'Dora will be his Godmother."

"But, I'm already Teddy's Godfather, why not Ron?" Harry protested weakly.

"Because he's already Anna's Godfather and before you suggest Charlie or Bill… Charlie's Alice's Godfather and Bill has his hands full with little Victore with another one on the way."

"Fleur's pregnant?" Harry asked

"Yep, just found out a few day's ago, Molly's ecstatic and is pestering Charlie to 'settle down with a nice girl' already."  
Harry laughed and asked "How is Ginny?"

Neville sobered up as he heard Ginny's name which Harry caught immediately and asked worriedly "Neville, how is Ginny?"

"She's in intensive care; there were some 'complications' with Frank's birth." Neville said sadly.

"She'll pull thru you'll see, she's a fighter." Harry reassured him and changing the subject so Neville could take his mind off of his wife, Harry said "I don't think you've met my boys yet."

Neville smiled gratefully at him and followed him to the cribs.

"Neville meet Sirius James and Brian John Potter." Harry said.

Neville looked into the cribs and saw two identical baby's with Harry's messy hair already growing in and smiled knowing that Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit it when those two showed up.

Olympus Place – a few days latter…

Remus Lupin would tell you he wasn't exactly the luckiest man on earth, from being bitten by a werewolf when he was small and then being shunned from both the wizard and muggle communities then when he found friends one of the four Marauders went and betrayed them all, having him believe that he was all alone, but then in Harry's third year of Hogwarts he found out that the person accused of the betrayal was innocent he found happiness again, now as he watched his two year old son sleep in his crib, he swore that there was some cosmic being out there that enabled him to have a family and be truly happy for the first time in a long time. Thinking about Sirius made him wonder where the Marauder is because he disappeared after Ginny and Neville's wedding, no one knew where he went but he does send an occasional owl now because Harry sent Hedwig with a note. Remus never did find out what Harry wrote to his Godfather, but whatever it was Sirius now keeps in touch with weekly letters to everyone to let them know he's all right.

"Remus?" his wife asked interrupting her husband's thoughts.

"Yes, 'Dora?" he responded.

"I think we should head to St. Mungo's." she said calmly.

Remus jumped up out of the chair that he was sitting in and looked at his wife who was standing in the doorway of Teddy's room.

'Dora just smiled painfully as it registered in Remus' mind to gather Teddy up and collect his wife's things. Remus hurried around the room looking like a chicken with its head cut off and 'Dora took pity on him and lifted Teddy out of his crib and took the diaper bag and put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Remus stopped and looked at his wife… even now she looked beautiful, then snapped out of his day/night dream and went into their bedroom to gather a few things for overnight in St. Mungo's.

St. Mungo's – the next day…

"Mr. Lupin?" Nurse McKenna said

"Mr. Lupin?" she tried again with fail then had an idea she summoned a pitcher of water and poured it on the poor man's head.

Remus sputtered and started to shout "SIRIUS OR…"but she silenced him until he had his bearings.

"Mr. Lupin, your wife gave birth to a baby girl, congratulations." She informed him.

Remus grinned and entered his wife's room without even asking if he could. Nurse McKenna just shook her head and went back to doing her job.

"Hello Remus, come meet your daughter Sarah Lupin" 'Dora said as she saw her husband come in.

Remus looked down at his daughter and saw that she would look like her mother when she got older except for the brown fuzz on her head. (A/N: I believe J.K. Rowling had Teddy look like Remus, but had 'Dora's morphing ability so I had his sister be the opposite, and Ginny is just fine, she pulled out of it and is very happy with her three kids (though she was a little disappointed that she couldn't have any more kids, but then she resolved that she and Neville could always adopt if they wanted more kids))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all folks I hope ya'll enjoyed my story!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I'm evil but whoever guesses as to who is getting married first gets whatever they want ex: reviews for their stories, virtual hugs, ect. - Charmedlily


End file.
